A continued starte
by MOZAdventure
Summary: Pick of at "Cartman finds love" Kyle had changed and so had a lot of people. Kyle starts having feelings for a girl. She like him back. What will happen. Wendy and Stan start to go ahead in there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I had in mind! SO R&R**

* * *

"Guys, you guys look!", Cartman ran and said, more like screamed.

"New ep of Terrance and Phillip, 'bout time" Stan said

It had been a month since a new ep of Terrance and Phillip had aired. Also a month since that new girl Nicole came to South Park. She had hook up with Token because of Cartman. He was being a racist son of a Bitch. After their conversion, Wendy and Bebe came over to them. Over this year, both Wendy and Bebe boobs had grown, alot.

"Hey Stan", Wendy said in her normal voice.

"Hey guys", Bebe cooed to the guys, mostly to Kyle. Bebe still like Kyle not just because of his ass.

"Guys", Said Clyde, "Come check this out"

"Coming", said the boys.

"I be right there", Stan yelled.

He looked at Wendy and slime at her. She silme at him to.

"Stan can I talk to you, 'alone'", she looked at Bebe.

Bebe knew what she wanted to talk about. Wendy told her to wanted to take her relationship to the next level.

_"You want to fuck him", Bebe screamed a little to loud._

_"Shhhhhhhhhhh", Wendy said, "I want to go more on dates and double dates"._

_"And kiss more, you know make out, tongue kiss", Wendy said lost in thouhts._

_She had a slime ear to ear, but Bebe was shocked._

_"THE (Thee) Wendy Testaburger thinks of that, Wow, who are you?", she ask giggling._

_She like this Wendy, alot._

_"Mmm, I wonder how his tongue taste, and Kyle's", she licked her lips._

_"HEY!, Stan is __MIND, but yeah it will taste good, not Kyle's though"_

_"Hey, you said something about double dates", Bebe said_

_"Yeah, I want you to ask him out, but don't fuck him, please", Wendy said though teeth._

_"I do like him, and I won't fuck him, yet", Bebe said back._

_Wendy, Bebe, and everyone knows Kyle changed. He like girls and Bebe knew he like her too._

_"I talk to him and show my boobs, maybe", Bebe said a bit to loud._

_"OK and NO, please you might kill him"  
_

_"ok"_

"Umm... Bebe", Kyle said, taking Bebe out of her mind

"Ohh, Hi Cutie", she mummered

It was very awkward. Kyle looked at Stan as he hug Wendy and kissed her on the lips

"So, y-you want to hang out sometime, m-maybe today", Bebe stutter.

She never stutter, maybe because the school was cold

"I can't, I'm hanging out with Stan"

Just then, Stan came with Wendy witch he had his arm around her and his hand a little, not alot, up her shirt. Kyle was shocked but didn't say anything. Stan had his dreamy face, moving his hand a little more up, not touching her boobs. Mr. Mackey was nowhere in sight. Wendy, 'the president', had a very happy face on, well her hand was reaching for Stan ass. Bebe had a huge smile on.

"K-Kyle, I-I", Stan was panting for air, "I'm not going to hang out with you, d-dude"

"Sorry about that", Stan also said. He was reaching up Wendy even more, but not that close.

"Take it easy", Bebe yelled. Wendy touched Stan ass and they let go.

"It's okay dude", Bebe had left to talk to Red.

"Really"

"Yes dude, Yes!", he said annoyed at Stan

Bebe had smile at Kyle and monthed, "Come to the Gym so we can talk and something 'special'"

Kyle looked back at Stan and Wendy who were kissing on the month and rubbing each other sides._ What did Wendy do to him._

Kyle left and slime to himself. He was a lucky, _lucky boy.4Th grade rocks!_


	2. LETS HANG OUT

Sup, Please R&R, Sorry about some erros in the First part, I try harder in this one! _**YEAH-YEA**_

* * *

It was time for recess in South Park. The boys were playing a new game, called "Take It". You play by getting punch in the arm, but when it's your turn, you pick the person you want to hit you. You can't pick the same person twice in a row. Kyle was playing too until he remember that Bebe wanted to talk to him. As he left, it was Stan turn in the game.

"OK, I pick...Cartman!", Stan exclaimed.

"What, why me damn-it"

"Because you punch like a girl, I mean dude...my girlfriend beat the living **SHIT **out of you, but she is strong though", Stan said dreamy

"Oh God we lost him", Cartman smirked, "WAIT, I'm not weak asshole"

"Just punch me already Fat ass"

Cartman moved back his arm and let go. The punch felt like a pen being thrown at you.

"What! That didn't hurt?", Cartman yelled! Stan rolled his eyes.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Kyle walked to the gym where Bebe was waiting for him.

_"I wonder what she want, properly wants to rub it in my face that Stan is busy, Damn it why I'm I getting nervous out of a nowhere", Kyle wondered_

When he got their, Bebe was under the seats of the gym. He slowly walk to her. When she saw Kyle, she squeal with happiness.

"Kyle you came!", she screamed.

"I didn't of a choice", Kyle blushed as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I know you didn't", she said as she put one hand on his chest, "So do you want to hang out at my since 'you know who' took Stan.

"I don't k-know, I guess, I'm not hanging out with Kenny or that fat fuck Cartman".

Bebe giggled after hearing that. She and all of the girls hated Cartman for being sexist and 'others' things.

"You know, a lot of boys like me for two things, my look and these", she hold her boobs and squeeze them.

Kyle was thinking of some dirty stuff and Bebe notice.

"You like me for more than these right", she ask a little sad because of his face.

"Of course I do"

"I like you Kyle, A LOT", Bebe cooed

"I like you too", Kyle said while kicking the floor blushing.

The bell ring right after Kyle said that.

"Well we better get go-

Bebe cut him off by jumping on him and kissing him. It was a sloppy kiss that lasted 30 second.

"See you later baby", Bebe said while walking off and blowing Kyle some kisses.

Kyle just stand there in shock.

"Holy shit dude"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE LAST Chapters GUYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**


End file.
